


"I love you."

by sourxsweet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, M/M, Military, Military Training, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourxsweet/pseuds/sourxsweet
Summary: "Keith! Duck!"Keith looked behind him, curious as to what Shiro was talking about, not only did he not duck, but he had now became the perfect target for their enemy. Keith let out a choked sob as he felt the bullet penetrate his shoulder. He fell onto the floor, cradling his shoulder in his palms. He looked up at Shiro, his sight blurred with tears. He felt the dizziness come at him full force, already losing consciousness because of the blood loss."Keith! Stay awake... Stay awake for me, okay?"Keith opened his eyes and looked into Shiro's stormy gaze. The taller man quickly lifted him into his arms and took him to a sheltered area where they couldn't be shot at. Keith started to cry, he didn't want to die. Please, he thought to himself and any gods that might be out there, please don't let me die...Shiro set Keith down on the ground, ripping off his camo jacket and ripping it into strands, using the strands to cover up Keith's fresh wound. He felt tears well up in his eyes as he looked into Keith's gaze. "Please, stay with me, Keith." He said with a pained voice as he watched Keith's eyelids flutter once more. He couldn't bare to watch his best friend die, especially not like this.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Angst  
> I'm not sorry.  
> I hope you enjoy this quick little one-shot I wrote, I didn't work very hard but I still enjoyed writing it. It really helped me vent out some of my pent up feelings. Anywho, enough about me. I'm so sorry, Keith. But, it's for the fic, you will always be a good bean in my eyes. I'm sorry baby boy.  
> Oof, this is a roller coaster, so just, be warned.

"Keith! Move!"

Keith looked behind him, curious and alarmed as to what Shiro was talking about, not only did he not duck, but he had now became the perfect target for their enemy. Keith let out a choked sob as he felt the bullet penetrate his shoulder. He fell onto the floor, cradling his shoulder in his palms. He looked up at Shiro, his sight blurred with tears. He felt the dizziness come at him full force, already losing consciousness because of the blood loss. 

"Keith! Stay awake... Stay awake for me, okay?"

Keith opened his eyes and looked into Shiro's stormy gaze. The taller man quickly lifted him into his arms and took him to a sheltered area where they couldn't be shot at. Keith started to cry, he didn't want to die. Please, he thought to himself and any gods that might be out there, please don't let me die...

Shiro set Keith down on the ground, ripping off his camo jacket and ripping it into strands, using the strands to cover up Keith's fresh wound. He felt tears well up in his eyes as he looked into Keith's gaze. "Please, stay with me, Keith." He said with a pained voice as he watched Keith's eyelids flutter once more. He couldn't bare to watch his best friend die, especially not like this. Not in the middle of their first time outside of training. He couldn't bare it. 

Shiro made sure to keep pressure on the wound, pushing his hands onto Keith's shoulder, in turn, making him wince as Keith continued to dry sob. "Please, don't leave.." Shiro cried as Keith fluttered his eyes.

"I love you."

Keith's eyes fluttered open, he used his unharmed arm to reach up and cup the back of Shiro's head, pulling him down harshly so they could slot their lips together. 

Unlike what Shiro expected, Keith's lips were chapped and wet with tears. Shiro didn't know what to do. So he just kissed back. Although, the kiss didn't last long. It still had plenty of meaning and sentimental value. As soon as Shiro pulled away, Keith's eyelids closed for the final time.

Shiro heaved a sob, unbelieving as his best friend went into unconsciousness. He couldn't... He couldn't watch this.. Shiro abruptly looked up, and to his dismay, there was the end of a shotgun placed in the middle of his eyebrows. Shiro closed his eyes and dealt with his fate. At least he could die with Keith rather than alone.

BANG!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment or kudos if you did! I love reading comments owo  
> Also, Billie Eilish? A bop.


End file.
